


Soft

by Akanmau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fucking lovebirds, Injury, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sakusa simping for Atsumu, Sappy, Soft Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, They are whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanmau/pseuds/Akanmau
Summary: "I love you, Miya Kiyoomi." Atsumu whispers."I love you too, Miya Atsumu."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risks. Any cringing because of this will not be our responsibility!

A content sign slipped out from Atsumu’s lips as he felt his boyfriend’s soft lips against the sensitive flesh of his neck. Moving in leisure, mixing kitten licks now and then, suckling a little, working along its length, leaving bruises that won't fade for days. 

He had his head thrown to the side and savouring whatever Sakusa had to offer. Sakusa in between his legs, his pair of muscled thighs thrown over Sakusa's toned ones. A hand groping the mentioned appendage and massaging them, caressing them from of inside the short shorts that Atsumu can't seem to not wear all the time to repeatedly driving Sakusa up the wall. The other running through bleached hair, tugging a handful of them gently. Black curls brushing his jaw every now and then.

_“O-Omi....”_ , he whimpered. Sakusa gave him a harsh bite on the muscle where the shoulder met the neck as a response, making him shudder at the pain. 

Sakusa smashed his lips onto Atsumu’s suddenly; swallowing the moan that left the blond; kissing him and leaving him breathless. They didn't fight for dominance, Atsumu completely pliant underneath Sakusa, hands cradling the taller male’s head and scratching the fresh undercut with short and well-maintained nails.

Tongues slide and twist with each other in practised synchronization. Puffs of minty air are felt on rosy cheeks when a pair of lips tug the bottom lip of another set. Atsumu's swollen lip is nibbled on gently with pearly teeth and tugged again; getting him to let out a satisfied groan.

Sakusa’s lips meet Atsumu’s again fully, pushing and moving against each other, releasing puffs of breaths whenever they detach. Atsumu sinks a little more into the too-many couch cushions with a sensual moan that reverberates throughout the room when Sakusa grinds his hips slowly onto his. Obscene noises join the forgotten TV playing in the background. Atsumu’s hands move towards Sakusa’s shoulder, firmly gripping the broad expanse as though his life depended on them. Sakusa was still devouring his mouth, not letting him breath except for the short inhales between kisses. 

Finally running out of breath, Atsumu pushes his boyfriend, terminating all movements and pants to let his lungs recover the lost oxygen. 

“Omi ye’ gon’a kill me.”, Atsumu slurs. Sakusa's lips lifted ever so slightly as a response as he takes in the dazed look in the blonde's hooded eyes with the pupils blown wide. He can't seem to have had enough of the positively debauched and wanton expression on the prideful face that always has his tongue stuck out past the borders of their apartment. 

Even when Atsumu's breathing was stable, Sakusa was still taking in all the expressions of his with wide eyes as though they would help in seeing more. His eyes held nothing but adoration (nope mainly just lust) observing his pliant boyfriend. Their foreheads were touching, noses millimetres apart.

"What?" He whispered.

"You are so fucking sexy, 'Tsumu."

Atsumu's flushed cheeks deepened in colour at Sakusa's blunt words. He tried to kiss him again only for Sakusa to move just out of reach, still seeing those deep dark eyes seeming to drown into his own brown ones.

Atsumu strains his neck to join their lips again but Sakusa breaks the kiss after a few moments. He tries again to kiss the man again, only to experience the prior results. Atsumu whines a little and tries to pull Sakusa towards him, only to go fruitless again.

_Stupid strong bastard._ Or maybe it's just him that doesn't have strength. 

"Omi-kun. Kiss me."

"Oh?"

"Come on." Atsumu whines again, pulling the spiker and straining his neck to kiss him, but to no avail. Sakusa lets Atsumu join their lips but pulls away just as swiftly.

"Omiiiii! Stop teasing me." Atsumu whines for the third time.

Sakusa smiles. The smile he only shows to Atsumu, with a slight lift of his cheeks and hooded eyelids. He closes the short distance between their lips. A happy and content sigh departs from Atsumu's lips at the proper kiss given to him. They fall into the familiar pattern of the push of lips, the pull of hands, the tightening of thighs, the grinding of hips, the friction against hard crotches with each other but still needing more. 

"More." Atsumu breathes out against Sakusa's lips.

He grinds down with a harsher roll of his hips, a higher level of force that makes Atsumu groan out aloud. 

"More. More. More. Omi-kun. Omi. Omi. Omi. _Kiyoomi._ " 

That. 

That does it. Kiyoomi's control snaps. He gets up from hovering above Atsumu, yanks him from where his arms were wrapped around Kiyoomi's neck and hoist him in his arms; all very swiftly and all very fast. Atsumu's shriek almost deafens him, a white noise ringing through his ear. They nearly fell as soon as Kiyoomi tried to stand up straight. 

Thank goodness for vigorous and relentless training, Kiyoomi stabilized them enough to not have them tumble down like Jenga pieces. Kiyoomi had his hand firmly gripping Atsumu's bottom, the thick thighs tightening around his small waist with great strength just as the arms clutching his shoulders. 

Atsumu looks at Kiyoomi with amazement in his eyes, his arms relaxing, trusting Kiyoomi to sustain his weight. "Aren't I heavy?" 

"You are." 

_Silence_

"But I can manage." 

Atsumu giggled, "So strong, Omi-Omi." 

Kiyoomi smiled and pecked Atsumu's lips just as he starts walking towards the direction to their bedroom. He feels Atsumu's lips on his neck just as before when the roles were reversed. He groans when Atsumu reaches a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear. "'Tsumu..." 

Atsumu nibbles on his ear lobe, Kiyoomi enjoying the shivers form pleasure that ran throughout his entire body. Atsumu licks from the lobe to the helix slowly leaving glistening spit behind, nibbling again when he reaches his destination. His hands grope the firm ass he held as he suppresses another roll of delightful shiver and focuses on getting them to the bedroom, which is turning out to be easier said than done. 

Kiyoomi gets distracted again when Atsumu returns to his initial position on his neck that is starting to show blooms of reddish-pink bruises, his rough hands combing the luscious black locks for more access. He lets out a guttural sound from the back of his throat that Atsumu responds with a moan of his own when he stops in the middle of the hallway to thrust his hips onto Atsumu's. The setter grinding his hips with Kiyoomi's to generate some breathtaking friction that had them both burring their moans on the nearest surface they could find. 

Kiyoomi sensed the impatience radiating off Atsumu with the movements from his boyfriend only then did he start moving again to locate them on their bed. He felt the ghost of the blonde's smile on his neck when he laid him down on the bed. Atsumu wiggles closer to the headboard and lays completely on his back. Short blonde hair spread around on the white pillowcase like an angel's halo, and it kind of was. Atsumu was his very own angel, even if he patronises and provokes Kiyoomi to no end every goddamn day. 

Kiyoomi takes a deep kiss from Atsumu again, swiping his tongue across his lips and diving into the wet expanse when said lips part for more. A pink muscle darting out to lick the line of drool escapes from their joint mouths down Atsumu's chin. 

Kiyoomi shifts his attention to Atsumu's neck again, giving brief kisses to the skin as he travels south. He tugs on the neckline of Atsumu's (Kiyoomi's) sweatshirt stretching the clothing over his shoulder and exposing slightly tanned skin to leave more kisses, bruises, marks, claiming the man to be his.

His hand pushes the hem of the black and gold MSBY sweatshirt of Atsumu's to his chest, revealing toned torso in its wake. Sculptured abs that add to the core strength of the setter looking delicious and picturesque below perked nipples in the low lighting of the bedroom. Kiyoomi's mouth waters as he guides his small mouth to one brown nipple and immediately starts sucking on the sensitive skin. Atsumu lets out the loudest moan since their intimate time together today, his hand clutching curly mop to secure the moving mouth to his chest.

"OMIIIIII......"

Kiyoomi's hand runs up and down slowly along Atsumu's torso, fingers adjusting to the bumps and planes, playing with the coarse hair that disappears into the shorts. The other playing with the neglected nipple. Nimble long fingers with a broad palm massage the tit gently then pinch the nipple with the middle fingers of the hand mercilessly, receiving another loud moan from the blonde. The pale hand shifts to play with the held nipple with a long thumb and an equally long index and middle finger, rolling the taut tissue around, sending pleasure coursing through Atsumu's body.

Atsumu could hardly think about-well-anything. He only has his Kiyoomi on his mind. His brain cells only going, _Omi. Omi. Omi. Omi. Omi. Omi. Omi. Omi._

Atsumu feels Kiyoomi's lips on his nipple, the benign swipe of his tongue after the rough teeth finish nibbling on the flesh. His hand playing with the elastic waistband of his shorts, pulling them lightly and making them snap back to his bare skin. The other still rolling, tugging, fiddling the other nipple. He gasps and moans when Kiyoomi suddenly swaps his actions towards the nipples. Cold air washing over the wet nipple giving the same attention to it as before like the now covered one just as the hand playing with his happy trials. 

Atsumu arches his back to press more into Kiyoomi and resumes grinding as before, rolling his hips up to man hovering over him. Both of them panting and groaning, welcoming the pleasure with contentment. Atsumu feels Kiyoomi lift himself to look at him properly with a last swipe of tongue to the swollen bust. He knows his face is red with a very dazed and debauched expression. He hears his lover say, _"Fuck. 'Tsumu..."_

"Omi." Atsumu pants.

Kiyoomi tugs on the sweatshirt once more, signalling Atsumu to lift his arms, briskly pulls off the clothing and throws it in the general direction of the adjoining bathroom. Atsumu senses the heavy gaze of Kiyoomi as he admires the now exposed skin, his eyes tracking all the bruises in various places-pink, red and purple- some form a few days ago, some very recently made. 

He bends down again sucking more love bites on top of the fading ones. Atsumu becomes a mess on the bedding, already letting out moans and groans, whining Kiyoomi's name through kiss-swollen lips. He pants as Kiyoomi goes south of the body, chastely kissing and sucking on the skin along his journey. He pulls off Atsumu's shorts, letting the shiny head of the hard length spring out touching his abdomen. 

He ignores the pulsing length and makes a beeline to Atsumu's thighs. It is one of the sexiest physical aspects of the blonde. Thick and meaty, sturdy thighs which make any of his fitter pants nearly burst at the seams. He leaves as many bruises as possible, whenever he gets his hands and mouth on them. Sometimes it can be covered by the shorts Atsumu uses for practice, but other times, not so much. One time he had to wear one of the many pairs of thigh compression sleeves he owned.

Kiyoomi begins from the bottom at the inner part. He sucking and biting the spot harshly and licking the gradually forming mark soothingly. He switches among the three actions in the same order a few more times before moving to another patch of skin. He goes on until he reaches right beside an angry red-tipped heavy cock and teases the sensitive part where the hips join with the body. Then he repeats the entire process again on the other leg. 

__

Suck, bite, lick. 

Suck.

Bite.

Lick.

He does this every time when they have the time to savour each other in leisure. When Atsumu finally blurts out, "Fuck Omi, suck me.", only then Kiyoomi puts his mouth on the fat cock. 

Atsumu moans loudly when his length is encased into a warm wet mouth. The head of his cock being sucked into Kiyoomi's mouth, kitten licks move onto figure eights on his slit, making him moan out louder. He runs his hand through the black curls, clutching two handfuls of them and puts a little pressure on Kiyoomi's head. The mouth moves down covering more of the length, then up- tracing the bulging vein to the head. He sucks on Atsumu's cockhead for a few moments then slowly nuzzles further, his jaw adjusting as per needed until his noes touch the neatly trimmed black hair at the base of the cock. He pulls back at the same pace until only the tip of the cock is in his mouth, then bobs his head on the length increasing the speed as more time passes.

The blonde releases a series of incoherent noises from the overwhelming pleasure. His cock throbs in Kiyoomi's mouth just as fast as his heart thuds in his chest.

"Omi. Fuck. Omi." He pants, "Y' feels so good. _Nghh._ Omi."

Atsumu's hips twitch up into the warmth, seeking more. Kiyoomi continues to bob his head in an exhilarating rhythm. Atsumu pulls on his hair until he gets off the blonde.

"Omiii, I'll... come... if y'... do that... 'nymore."

Atsumu looks completely delirious, slurring the words out, panting in between them, saliva slickened tongue half out and unfocused lustful eyes looking at Kiyoomi like he is the only person the blonde would be willing to be with. The simple t-shirt he wears is tugged on with strengthless fists and socked feet try to tug his sweatpants.

"Off." Atsumu says breathlessly.

Kiyoomi hastily removes his clothing and retakes his places between Atsumu's legs. He grinds his naked length with Atsumu's. Kiyoomi groaning at the drag of his cock against the other man's, Atsumu whimpering with the conscious effort of trying not to spill at the friction.

"Omi-Omi.... _fuck me._ " Atsumu pleads, whispering the words as he tightens his legs around Kiyoomi's waist and pulls him closer. He grabs his hand, entwining their fingers in an unyielding hold 

"Yeah"

Kiyoomi frantically pulls their sex tray closer, containing all their different kinds of lube (scented, pump bottle, sachets, etc), different kinds of condoms (flavoured, extra-thin, ribbed, lubricated, etc), fruit-scented wet-wipes, extra-soft tissues, all their sex toys were stored in a box placed on the bottom shelf. He takes one of the lubes and condoms then places them on beside the pillow Atsumu was resting on.

He places his lips onto Atsumu's gently, a hand cupping his cheek, the other pumping a hefty amount of the lube in his palms. He continues to kiss a sluggish Atsumu and clenches his fist to warm up the cold lubricator. His tongue pushes past part lips with ease, exploring the mouth as though it was an unclaimed territory. His lips taste Atsumu's tongue, it traces the roof of his mouth, under his tongue, his teeth, his gums.

Kiyoomi relishes the moan Atsumu releases when he guides his lubed fingers to his puckered hole, circling the tight muscles a few times to spread the lube around. Atsumu whines his name into his mouth and he presses his middle finger in till the second knuckle. He pets the wet insides and moves his finger, stretching the tight hole for more.

He slowly fucks Atsumu on his finger, dragging the appendage in and out, twisting his wrists and circling his prostate without any intention of purposeful jabs. Atsumu looked blissed out when his finger had come near the sensitive gland. Kiyoomi circles his hole with an additional finger when he drags his digit back and pushes in steadily, letting Atsumu bask in the stretch; prodding on his prostate, making him gasp out aloud.

"Omiii." Atsumu sobs out. "More."

"More?"

"More." He whispers out.

Kiyoomi scissors his fingers, repeating the actions from before; pulling and pushing his digits in and out unhurriedly. He massages his sensitive insides with the utmost care of hands holding an antique possession, sure fingers tracing every nook and corners. He squeezes in the third finger in the way inside, spreading them, widening them to accommodate a longer, thicker and heavier length. Atsumu blabbers incoherent words against his mouth, submitting himself to the pleasure.

The spiker continues to finger Atsumu open, going up to the fourth finger eventually. He fucks the male, thrusting half his hand into the hot warmth. He feels Atsumu letting out various sounds, breathing hard and gathering unshed tears in his brown eyes; turning him on and getting him all hot and bothered, impatient to sink into him. 

"Kiyoomi, please."

Who was he to deny the only man he has ever **loved** with all his being?

Kiyoomi takes the condom with his clean hand when another hand lands on top of his.

"No condom?". His voice was deep and husky.

Atsumu shakes his head, not being able to form the words with Kiyoomi's other hand fingering him relentlessly. Kiyoomi hastily spreads the remaining lube on his cock and guides it towards the gaping hole. He teases Atusmu a little, tracing the hole with the head of his cock then pushes in at a slow pace. Their faces scrunch up in pleasure as Kiyoomi sinks into the warm wetness to the hilt in a single push. Twin groans of arousal fill the dim room when he sank in completely. Kiyoomi pulls back, only having the tip inside and sinks in again, hitting Atsumu's insides. Pleasure runs up and down throughout his entirely tingling body. His toes curl, and so does Atsumu's.

Atsumu feels Kiyoomi deep inside him, reaching areas he hadn't been able to touch. The drag of the cock giving him delicious satisfaction of being filled. He wails immediately upon Kiyoomi hitting his prostrate with a shift of his hip position.

Atsumu keeps on wailing, whimpering out high-pitched whines and sobbing at the constant hits put in the sore hole. He can feel the busy cock in his belly, a small bulging bud could be seen on his lower abdomen. 

Atsumu opens his eyes, he didn't know he closed and sees Kiyoomi's face. It's an odd mixture of the most hungry and affectionate look he has ever seen in the other male. Like he wants to devour Atsumu; wants to break him and put the pieces back together only to break him again. And again. And again.

 **And the best part: _Atsumu would let him._**

He would let the man break him. Let him look at the most vulnerable parts of him and do as he please.

Because he trusts Kiyoomi.

He trusts him to take care of him. To be there when he needs him the most. And he has done that. Kiyoomi has proven to him time and again that he will be **there** for him.

He was there when Atsumu sprained his ankle; a common injury for those who play professionally. But still, the look on Kiyoomi's face would be one he would always remember. The poor guy thought he had fucked up his ankle permanently. The worry and concern on his face was the first-ever emotion of his shown on live television, (besides the occasional fist pump and smug look given to opponents) when he processed his boyfriend crouching down on the floor and clutching his ankle.

Sure, he babied him and he may have become a little spoiled after the recovery, but all that mattered was Kiyoomi fretting over him and muttering to himself about all kinds of stuff to do as Atsumu rests.

Kiyoomi indulged him on his many whining about playing volleyball. They had passed the ball back and forth while sitting on the sanitized floor. Kiyoomi helped him with the icing and heating of his ankle. He helped him on the way to and from the therapist. He helped him not drown in despair for not being able to play. 

Kiyoomi was also there when he misplaced his favourite childhood plushie he always cuddled to sleep. He had bawled his eyes out when he couldn't find _Chumu_ anywhere he searched. Kiyoomi had gone through a LOT of emotions when Atsumu had called. Worry, concern, confusion, disbelief, amusement, fondness and love. _Sappy bastard that he is._

The taller man had found the one-eyed fox stuffed toy when Atsumu had 'slept' over the previous week, he had just forgotten about it amidst their busy schedule. Atsumu had felt betrayed when he heard Kiyoomi's wheezing laughter through the phone. He had felt mocked, humiliated and just very very upset; so, he had hung up the phone; then picked it up again when he had an incoming call from his stupid boyfriend.

> _"W-What?"_
> 
> _"Atsu. -pfft-"_
> 
> _"WHAT?"_
> 
> _"-pfft-"_
> 
> _"WHAT."_
> 
> _"Atsumu, you left him at my place."_
> 
> _" WHA- Oh."_
> 
> _"Yeah. Oh. I'll bring him to you in 15 minutes."_
> 
> _"Thanks, Omi-Omi."_

That proved to him, that if his Omi would be worried over things that don't really matter, then he would surely be with him if he were to go through some difficult shit. His Omi-Omi won't let something go until he sees the end of it. They don't always get along well. Sometimes Kiyoomi gets very annoyed by something Atsumu had done and a fight breaks out between them and vice versa. Sometimes they don't solve their problems and go to bed, either in their own apartments or their respective sides of the bed. They always would wake up in the morning missing the other or curled up against each other.

"'Tsumu?"

Coming back to the present Atsumu looks through unshed tears gathered with the overwhelming love and fondness for this stupidly big 192 cm wing spiker with luscious black curls, a colon for moles above his right eyebrow and hypermobile writs that go _weee._

"'Tsumu? What's wrong? Does it hurt? Do you want to stop?" He stopped anyways.

Atsumu feels Kiyoomi wipe the tears that escape from his eye. He really loves this guy, doesn't he?

How did he even manage to bag a sweet man like Kiyoomi? How did he manage to get so lucky? That a prickly sea-urchin personality having, soft-hearted, strong, sexy, loving, caring, worrying, compassionate and challenging guy who is as much of a volleyball nerd as him; loves him, accepts his flaws, soothes his insecurities, bullies him alongside Suna and Osamu, and calls him out on all unreasonable stuff he does.

Just _how?_

"Atsumu!"

The man in question sniffles a little, smiling at the concern of the other male. His voice cracks as he says, "Nothing."

Kiyoomi's brows are close enough to touch each other as his frown deepens but allows Atsumu to finish speaking.

"It's just that- I- you- me-"

He lets out a sob and tears fall freely on rosy cheeks.

Kiyoomi's eyes widen impossibly at his currently crying lover. "A-Atsumu? Baby? What's wrong?"

"I- I love you. Omi- Kiyoomi. I love you. _hic_ L-Love you so fucking much. Omi. Omi. Fu- _hic_ -ck. I am so fucking lucky to have you. Omi-Omi. You are so good to me. You've known the worst part of me but still, you stayed. I d-don't know what I've done to d-deserve you, Omi-Omi. I love you so much. Kiyoomi."

Atsumu babbles on, stuttering and breath hitching, still bawling his eyes out. He sees the change in Kiyoomi's face; from shocked panic to genuine surprise to contentment. He sees Kiyoomi smile a little as his tears are wiped again, hair brushed back and feels a forehead on his own. He sees the tears gathering around dark orbs full of emotions.

"I love you too, 'Tsumu. So much that it hurts to not let it show. You have given me so much that I don't think I can ever repay it back to you. You have accepted all my flaws and obsessiveness, all the things I unconsciously do, all the quirks you had to put up with, all the mean words I threw out without a second thought and still stayed too. I love you 'Tsumu. Forever."

"Forever?" Atsumu takes a shuddering breath.

"Forever and always."

"Omi-"

Atsumu moves his hips and keens at the resumed pleasure. Kiyoomi makes a move too, pitoning his hips to meet Atsumu's. He rolls his hips into the heat, groans and breathless exhales once again fill the room. Atsumu asking Kiyoomi for more.

"Faster, Kiyoomi."

Deeper, harder and faster thrusts of his hips has Atusmu gasping which he gulps when he kisses him. The hand that snakes its way to Atsumu's cock does it too. They echo similar loud sounds of pleasure as they near climax. Atsumu moans as though he were in a pornography video. Kiyoomi soaks up the sounds Atsumu makes when he nears his release. He, himself, lets out a long loud groan of his lover's name and professes his love when he reaches the awaited climax, spilling in the deepest cracks of Atsumu.

"Love you, 'Tsumu. Love you so much. You feel so good."

"COMING. COMING. KIYOOMI!"

Atsumu screams out the warning just before he cums all over Kiyoomi's hand and their stomachs, spilling a little more as he feels Kiyoomi milk his insides white. The warm cum igniting his hot body into an inferno. His cock gives a small twitch in Kiyoomi's hand in overstimulation when neither Kiyoomi's hand nor his hips stop. They were still milking both their orgasm.

Kiyoomi finally stopped when he feels himself shiver from overstimulation. 

"Love you too, Kiyoomi."

His boyfriend says as he smiles at him. Kiyoomi smiles back, basking in the afterglow for a few more minutes before the disgust sinks in.

Kiyoomi gets up and carries Atsumu to the bathroom to run a bath when the disgust of the sweat and stickiness of cum is too much. He gets in the shower with Atsumu and thoroughly washes both of them. He then carefully guides Atsumu to the warm bath, wears a bathrobe and proceeded to clean up the haphazardly thrown clothes, change the bedding, open up some windows to ventilate the room, puts all the stuff used before in their rightful places, tidies up the couch and goes back to the bathroom, slides in behind a dozing Atsumu and holds him.

"Hmm. Omi-Omi. That was so good." Atsumu sleepily sighs out.

Kiyoomi hums and holds Atsumu tighter as if he would slip through his fingers. "I meant it."

"Huh?"

"I love you. Forever and always."

"I love you too, Kiyoomi."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."

"Then marry me."

Atsumu jerks in his arms, eyes wide. "WHAT?"

"Marry me."

They had been together for a little over three years now. They had shared highs and lows, wins and losses together. Staying strong, even when they wanted to give up. So Kiyoomi thought it was appropriate. He had a ring between his fingers in front of Atsumu.

"I- Wha- Omi-"

"I want to wake up next to you forever and always. I want to cook with you forever and always. I want to bicker with you forever and always. I want to grow old with you. I want to play volleyball with you forever and always. I want you forever and always. Be mine forever and always, 'Tsumu. Miya Atsumu, will you marry me? Make me Miya Kiyoomi?"

Atsumu chokes in a sob for the second time for the night. "YES!! FUCK YES!!!! OMI."

Atsumu lets tears fall again as Kiyoomi slides the ring in his fingers. He turns around in the tub and gives Kiyoomi the best hug he could give, clinging onto him like a koala and kissing him through the tears.

"I love you, Miya Kiyoomi." Atsumu whispers.

"I love you too, Miya Atsumu."

  
_~Forever and always. ~_  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We hope you enjoyed this. This is literally the first contribution to the fandom by us.  
> Can take constructive criticisms.  
>  **(Please do tell what can be improved!)  
> **  
>  Thank You For Reading~


End file.
